Planar memory cells are scaled to smaller sizes by improving process technology, circuit design, programming algorithm, and fabrication process. However, as feature sizes of the memory cells approach a lower limit, planar process and fabrication techniques become challenging and costly. As such, memory density for planar memory cells approaches an upper limit. A three-dimensional (3D) memory architecture can address the density limitation in planar memory cells.
As semiconductor technology advances, 3D memory devices, such as 3D NAND memory devices, keep scaling more oxide/nitride (ON) layers. As a result, etching processes of channel holes become more and more challenging.